


Before the Wave Hits

by failedjupiter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Post-War, and what it means for them, just a little conversation about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedjupiter/pseuds/failedjupiter
Summary: “What? You're saying you can't read my mind?”Sasuke smiled softly, “I could not imagine understanding your mind if I tried.”Naruto gaped at him laughter in his bright eyes “Wha-? What the hell does that mean? My mind is amazing. I’m very knowledgeable now, you know!”“Now?”“Shut up!” Naruto laughed loudly, the sound shaking Sasuke to his very core. “That's not what I meant and you know it!”Sasuke’s smile widened as Naruto's laugh grew.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Before the Wave Hits

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot tell you exactly when this takes place but basically its after the war and sasuke hasn't left the village yet. i just wanted to write them clarifying their relationship a bit more <3

He couldn't breathe anymore. It didn't feel real. Living. Existing. Especially laying atop this mountain. This wretched mountain. He felt suffocated. He was free now but that didn't matter if he couldn't even breathe here. It was nauseating. The stars were  _ too  _ bright. The moon was  _ too  _ big. He couldn't bear to look. Sasuke’s eyes squeezed shut. 

“Oh! Do you think there’ll be a shooting star tonight?” said the voice lying next to him, ever so happy. 

There was a softness to Naruto’s voice however, as if he was holding his breath for the sky to move.

Sasuke felt the air return to his lungs at the sound. He felt himself breathe just a little, just slightly at the sound of his voice. His eyes slowly slid open, not as fearful of the lights overhead.

He turned his head towards Naruto quietly not wanting to disturb this moment. His eyebrow raised in question.

“Since when do you care about shooting stars?” he asked in what he hoped was just as soft a tone.

His voice had gone stiff with disuse. Sasuke doubted his voice could be as soft as Naruto’s. Naruto’s voice was calming, grounding, beautiful. His own seemed rough to him, voicing the evil thoughts in his mind.

Naruto chuckled, just as soft and sweet as his words. “I know a lot about shooting stars! I made a wish on one and it came true! So, no judging. You haven't even tried it!” 

“And how was I supposed to know about your new found knowledge if you don't tell me?” he replied lightly, happy to let the conversation distract his mind.

“What? You're saying you can't read my mind?”

Sasuke smiled softly, “I could not imagine understanding your mind if I tried.”

Naruto gaped at him laughter in his bright eyes “Wha-? What the hell does that mean? My mind is amazing. I’m very knowledgeable now, you know!”

“Now?”

“Shut up!” Naruto laughed loudly, the sound shaking Sasuke to his very core. “That's not what I meant and you know it!” 

Sasuke’s smile widened as Naruto's laugh grew. 

“It seems you  _ do  _ expect me to be able to read your mind then?” 

“Ok fine yes bastard I absolutely expect you to be able to read my mind! What kind of best friend are you if you can't read my every thought?” Naruto’s voice was light, happy, and at peace as he joked.

Sasuke’s brain stuck on  _ best friend.  _ Best Friend. His definition of friend was convoluted already but he knew that what he felt for Naruto was more than that. It had to be. However, the fact that Naruto even still considered him his best friend was already too much for Sasuke to handle. At the worst of times he didn't feel he deserved that. Naruto’s friendship. Naruto’s love, whatever kind of love it was. His mind let him know. Sometimes, he felt unworthy.

He couldn't give a damn about the rest of the village. He never could. It was always Naruto. It probably always would be. He would love him for the rest of his life. No matter what happens. The thought frightened him. Naruto held so much of him in his hands. Did he even realize?

“Hey hey!” Naruto frantically waved his hands in front of Sasuke’s face “Why’d you go all quiet, don't tell me you're actually trying to read my mind or something.”

In the midst of his thinking Naruto had shifted closer to him. Their heads were almost touching now.

Sasuke huffed out a laugh “No, idiot I was just thinking. I already told you your mind is beyond my comprehension” 

He felt Naruto's side shake in laughter against him. Sasuke felt the smile return to his face. 

“Hm ok sure whatever you say” Naruto grinned widely at him. His face was all too close.

And after a beat.

“What were you thinking about?”

Sasuke wasn't sure how to explain.

“Like, I just think it's important for us to share these things you know. We need to talk. Not in a bad scary way just-” Sasuke felt him take a steadying breath. “I want to know the things you think about. That's all”

He watched as Naruto turned his head away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“It wasn't anything important,” Sasuke replied quietly knowing that it was important to him at least. He had thought about it before.

“But, It must've been important to you right? I want to know if it matters to you.” Naruto looked at him again, eyes bright as they held Sasuke’s entire being. “If it matters to you it matters to me.” 

Sasuke felt himself freeze. It was unbelievable still, the amount of love Naruto had for him. It was so much to comprehend. Who else would say that to him. That his thoughts mattered to them. No, it would always be Naruto. There was no exception.

He didn't know how to start this conversation, if he even  _ should. _ It felt important though, to share this with Naruto. To share his whole world with him. They knew each other's hearts. This love could not be one-sided. It couldn't be.

It seemed far too terrifying for him to verify. They were just supposed to be hanging out after all. There was no reason to start this conversation. Although, he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold it back.

“It’s. . .complicated.” Sasuke winced, what an excuse. Of course it was complicated. Everything always was.

“Well, I’ve kinda figured out that talking about the stuff that’s complicated can help.” Naruto said, taking a deep breath while turning towards him allowing the small smile on his face to be illuminated by the moonlight. “You can tell me whatever you’re thinking. I promise I’ll always listen.”

Their eyes met. It was as if in that moment they were the only ones alive. Just like at the valley, laying next to each other with their hearts on their sleeves. Sasuke felt his confidence grow. 

He had to jump.

“Naruto,” he started apprehensively, “When you think about love who-  _ what  _ do you think of?”

Naruto stilled beside him. 

Sasuke felt his eyes shut, the world becoming overwhelming. If he felt confident he knew the ways of Naruto’s heart, why was he so terrified?

“Um I, I think of a lot of things when I think about love I guess.” Naruto's voice was softer than the wind. “I think about Iruka, I think about my friends, and um I think about you.”

Naruto seemed to pause, not sure how to continue.

“I thought uh I thought I already explained that to you. I thought you knew this?” he looked to Sasuke with a hint of confusion on his face. “What does this have to do with what you were thinking about?” 

“You think about me?” Sasuke’s eyes snapped back open. He  _ knew  _ this, obviously. Deep down Sasuke understood Naruto cared for him. He just wasn't sure they were allowed to bring it up. He wasn't sure how many boundaries he could cross.

Naruto playfully rolled his eyes, “Did you not hear a single thing I told you that day? I thought it was obvious, honestly.”

Sasuke was floored. His shock must have shone on his face because Naruto was laughing, his hand coming to cover his mouth as he tried to calm down.

“What does this even have to do with what you were thinking about anyways?” Naruto asked again, still giggling slightly as if Sasuke had just done the funniest thing. 

“How do you know you were so clear that day? In your explanations.” Sasuke said ignoring his aforementioned question. He couldn’t reveal the connection yet. He needed more clarity. 

“Of course I know I was clear! I remember everything I said and everything you said! How could I not.” Naruto replied softly.

“You’d just lost your arm and were bleeding out, but remember everything you said?” He couldn’t help but reply with the question a little forcefully. 

He could see Naruto getting frustrated. Sasuke didn’t understand why this topic of conversation had them disconnected every time. 

“Did  _ you  _ forget everything? Was it not important enough that maybe I would remember!” Naruto ranted on, “I remember everything you say to me because you’re important to me. We’ve been over this. Do I need to say the whole thing again?”

“No.” Sasuke replied softly, his eyes meeting Naruto’s again. “No, I understand. I promise you I do.”

And he  _ did  _ understand. He was right all along believing that he knew exactly where Naruto’s heart stood. It felt earth-shattering. That he hadn’t read it wrong. That they were on the same page. There was no disconnect. They both just had to say it. Naruto was still looking at him with his eyes so serious, there was nothing like his eyes. 

“So,  _ what _ has this conversation been about? What does it have to do with what you were thinking about?” Naruto asked one last time with a voice like steel. 

Sasuke felt like smiling and reaching up to flatten Naruto’s furrowed brows. And well, why couldn’t he?

Naruto’s face morphed into confusion again as Sasuke’s face grew a smile, and as his hand reached out.

“I was thinking,” Sasuke said “I was thinking about us. About if I could only just call you my best friend.”

Naruto relaxed into his touch as Sasuke let his hand rest on the side of his head while tracing Naruto’s eyebrow with his thumb. 

Naruto’s eyes closed as he sighed softly.

“And what else would you call me then? If you can’t  _ just  _ call me your best friend?” His eyes opened again to stare into Sasuke’s as he lightly teased him. Sasuke’s heart wouldn’t stop beating at the sight of Naruto’s loving smile.

They were connected and there were no more misconceptions anymore. Finally all the bounds had been crossed. Sasuke could feel it, there was nothing left to question. 

“Hmm,” he joked, raising one eyebrow and dropping his arm to rest on Naruto’s shoulder, “I’m not sure actually do you have any ideas?”

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled this much. He couldn’t remember the last time in recent years he’d felt this happy. 

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed at Sasuke’s shoulder gently however, his smile never left his face and his eyes never left Sasuke’s. He pulled him closer a second later.

The world continued to be still around them. It was them and  _ only  _ them as their faces got closer. And closer. And closer. Naruto’s face shone like the sun even a centimeter away from his. He was so beautiful. Sasuke didn’t want to take another breath. 

He didn’t know who kissed who first. Perhaps they had moved together like always. He felt like he could breathe again. 

Naruto pulled away softly and rested his forehead on Sasuke’s, his chest heaving. They hadn’t even kissed for all that long, but Sasuke was in the same situation. He felt breathless and full of life at the same time. Naruto hadn’t stopped staring at him. 

He could feel Naruto take a strong breath as he went on to answer Sasuke’s joke question. It took him a second to register what Naruto was even talking about. His mind way too occupied. 

“I’ve got a few ideas but I’m mostly glad to know you do feel the same.” He smiled so sweetly Sasuke wanted to kiss him again.

As the both leaned back in with wide smiles on their faces Sasuke felt hopeful again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!! i hope u enjoyed it and i hope u have a good day/night <3


End file.
